Uri Jonginnie
by PenaHogwarts
Summary: Summary inside. Jongin as main cast


_'Jongin itu kalau sakit sangat manja dan rewel. Dia bahkan akan menangis seperti bayi besar jika tidak diperhatikan. Makanya, Ahjumma sangat khawatir jika dia merepotkan kalian saat sakit. Kalian boleh membawanya pulang jika memang dia merepotkan.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan, dan sialnya Jongin tidak membawa payung untuk kembali ke dorm. Jongin harus cepat pulang mengingat sudah ada peringatan dari Suho hyung - nya. Dia sedang bermain PS dengan Taemin dan Moonkyu di dorm Shinee, dan ia lupa jika tepat pukul sembilan malam ini ia harus tampil bersama Suho hyung dan Sehun di acara TalkShow.

"Akhh... baiklah, ini pilihan terakhir."

 **Zrashhh...**

Akhirnya Jongin pun membelah hujan tanpa menggunakan payung. Ia hanya tak ingin diomeli hyungdeul karena melupakan kegiatannya sebagai salah satu member EXO, apalagi jika mereka tahu alasannya lupa jadwal adalah PS, pasti PS di dorm akan dihancurkan. Dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

Jongin pun terus berlari menuju dorm EXO, melupakan fungsi ponsel untuk menelpon atau memesan taksi. Oh, sepertinya Jongin kita sedang kehilangan otaknya akibat terlalu lama bermain PS.

"HYUNGDEUL, SEHUN - AH, AKU PULANG.." Jongin pun bahagia karena bisa sampai ke dorm 15 menit lebih cepat dari waktu yang Suho tetapkan. Ya, walaupun sekarang ia basah kuyup dan kepalanya mulai pening, tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan melihat kaset game dan PS nya dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Suho.

"Yak! Kenapa kau basah seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana pun Jongin juga maknae yang selalu menyedot perhatian hyungdeul nya. Dan jujur, keadaan Jongin sedikit -banyak- mengenaskan.

"Aku berlari dari dorm Shinee karena Suho hyung mengancamku. Aku lupa jika jam sembilan nanti aku harus pergi ke acara TalkShow bersamanya." Kai menjelaskan dengan sedikit rinci. Dia ingin cepat mandi air hangat dan memakai pakaian yang cukup hangat untuk tampil nanti.

"Baiklah, cepat mandi dan pakai pakaian hangat." Perintah Baekhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Jongin masuk dan menutup pintu dorm.

~URI JONGINIE~

Kini Suho, Sehun, dan Jongin sedang berada di TalkShow yang mereka bintangi. Acara berjalan lancar dan Jongin pun sangat senang dengan acara ini karena cukup menarik perhatiannya, bahkan dia terus tertawa -diselingi batuk- sepanjang acara, berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya sesekali tersenyum dan Suho yang terus memperhatikan Jongin.

Sampai pada akhir acara, Suho langsung memegang kening Jongin untuk mengetahui suhu tubuhnya.

"Yak! Kau benar-benar bodoh Jongin! Menerobos hujan di malam hari. Dan sekarang kau sakit! Dasar bodoh." Suho memarahi Jongin karena kesal. Dia sudah pernah menghadapi kemanjaan Jongin saat awal debut beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya saat ia sakit dan menangis karena tak ada yang memperhatikannya akibat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Suho hyung benar hyung, kau itu manjanya melebihi aku yang maknae disini. Kau seperti bayi besar kalau sakit." Sehun menimpali perkataan Suho membuat Jongin sebal. Sehun benar, yang paling manja disini adalah Jongin, karena meskipun ia maknae, Sehun tak pernah bersikap kelewat manja seperti apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"Yak! Aku tidak manja, aku dewasa." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tingkahnya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia ucapkan pada Suho dan Sehun.

"Ya ya ya, kau memang dewasa, awas saja nanti jika kau menangis dan merengek pada semua hyungdeul, tak akan pernah aku biarkan kau bermain PS lagi." Ucap Suho tak ambil pusing.

"Aku tidak akan merengek apa lagi menangis! Pegang kata-kataku."

"Kalau kau sampai merengek dan menangis, aku akan bongkar hal ini pada fans." Ancam Sehun membuat Jongin semakin sebal dengan mereka. Dia itu sekarang sakit kan? Harusnya mereka perhatian padanya bukan malah mengancamnya seperti itu.

~URI JONGINIE~

Malam membuat semua member terlelap dengan sangat nyaman. Sebuah keberuntungan bagi sebuah grup papan atas jika bisa tidur nyenyak dan cukup lama. Rutinitas grup rookie papan atas ini memang sangat padat, membuat siapapun sangat bersyukur ketika bisa tidur dengan waktu yang banyak. Cuaca yang dingin membuat semua kamar menyalakan penghangat ruangan akan semakin nyenyak dalam tidurnya, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Jongin nyaman, ia justru mengeluh gerah namun juga dingin.

Sebenarnya, Jongin ingin mengeluh pada Suho dan Chen hyung nya jika saat ini tubuhnya sangat sakit, tapi ia teringat janjinya pada Suho dan Sehun tadi, dia tidak boleh cengeng meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin menangis sekarang. Dengan terpaksa ia tarik selimutnya membawa selimut itu menuju ruang tengah.

Dengan terpaksa Jongin tidur di ruang tengah, setidaknya Suho dan Chen tidak akan tahu jika ia sedang sakit. Diambilnya smartphone miliknya dan men-dial nomor seseorang yang sangat ia butuhkan ketika sakit -Eomma nya- dan menunggu hingga panggilan itu terhubung.

'Yeob ..'

"Eomma.." Ingatkan jika Jongin bukan lah anak yang sopan, dia bahkan menyela ucapan Eommanya sendiri.

'Aigoo Jonginie, ada apa nak? Kenapa kau menelepon Eomma malam malam?' Tanya Eomma Jongin lembut ketika tahu bahwa si bungsu lah yang meneleponnya.

"Eomma kepalaku pusing dan badanku panas.. hiks, aku ingin pulang Eomma." Dan dimulailah keluhan Jongin yang sejak tadi ditahan didepan hyungdeul nya.

'Kenapa kau bisa sakit sayang? Apa hyungdeul mu tahu?' Rasa khawatir kini mulai menggerayangi Eomma Jongin.

"Tadi Jongin kehujanan karena lupa jadwal Eomma, lalu Suho hyung bilang jika Jongin menyusahkan jika sakit, jadi aku tidak bilang pada hyungdeul Eomma, padahal aku sangat sakit sekarang." Keluh Jongin tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Eomma Jongin tersenyum, anaknya memang manja jika sakit, dan itulah yang menjadi kekhawatirannya selama ini, anaknya akan menyusahkan orang lain jika sakit. Tapi ia yakin, hyungdeulnya di Exo maupun Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan anaknya begitu saja. Jongin pasti hanya salah mengartikan.

"Yeoboseo Eommonim, mianhae jika ada kesalah pahaman, Jongin memang merepotkan, tapi bukan berarti aku dan yang lain tidak mau merawat Jongin, tadi aku hanya kesal karena dia kembali ke dorm dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan sedikit flu saat sedang berada di acara, ternyata ia malah jadi begini. Mianhae." Itu suara Suho, entah sejak kapan telepon Jongin telah berpindah tangan, sedangkan si pemilik hanya diam mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Gwaenchana, aku tahu jika anakku memang sangat merepotkan, mungkin besok aku harus kesana merawatnya, tolong jaga Jongin sampai besok nde.'

"Nde Eommonim, selamat malam"

Telepon itu pun berakhir setelah Eomma Jongin menjawab ucapan Suho.

"Nah Kai, sekarang kau kenapa tidur diluar dan menangis bahkan mengadu pada Eomma mu?"

"A-aku h-hyung a.." Sentuhan hangat di puncak kepalanya membuat Jongin berhenti bicara. Ia gugup tentu saja, ia takut hyung nya itu marah.

"Kau tidak boleh berfikir aku tidak akan menjagamu atau mengabaikanmu saat sakit. Sekarang kita kembali ke kamar." Ucap Suho yang langsung diangguki Jongin.

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam kamar dan berakhir dengan Suho yang harus memeluk Jongin dan menyanyikannya lagu pengantar tidur. _Aigoo, ingatkan aku untuk membeberkan hal ini pada Sehun._ Sepertinya Jongin sudah menyerah menjadi dewasa.

~URI JONGINIE~

Pagi-pagi sekali dorm EXO telah dipusingkan dengan kelakuan kelewat manja si hitam Jongin. Bagaimana tidak? Semenjak kedatangan Eomma nya, Jongin menjadi sangaaat manja seperti anak TK yang sedang demam. Dimulai dari minta dibuatkan makanan, disuapi, dielus-elus, apalah itu semua dilakukan Eomma Jongin dengan penuh kesabaran. Sehun saja muak dengan sikap super manja Jongin. Ia bingung, bagaimana lelaki yang notabene nya lebih tua darinya itu bisa bersikap seperti anak berumur lima tahun.

"Eommonim, lebih baik pulang lah, biar Jongin kami yang menjaga." Ucap Suho berusaha menghentikan sikap manja Jongin.

"Tak apa, aku sudah biasa. Lagi pula uri Jonginnie tidak akan nyenyak jika tidak tidur di pahaku."

"Tapi kau pasti lelah."

"Anniyo, bagiku kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku. Sepertinya selelah apapun akan terbayar jika melihat wajah tenang nya." Ucap Eomma Jongin sambil terus memandangi wajah tampan anaknya.

"Nde, uri Jonginnie memang bisa membuat siapapun senang." Suho tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua ibu dan anak itu.

Seorang ibu akan terus membuat anaknya nyaman dan bahagia bukan? Karena kebahagiaan seorang ibu adalah anaknya. Kebahagiaan anaknya merupakan kebahagiaan seorang ibu meskipun belum tentu sebaliknya.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Yeaaah.. ini ff aku buat sebelum 'maaf ya?' Tapi Gatau kenapa baru selesai. Seperti biasa ff ringan yang selalu aku bawa. Semoga tidak bosan.**_

 _ **Ohiya, aku seneng banget liat review yang masuk, semoga cerita aku menghibur. Jangan panggil aku author yaaaaaa *pinjem puppy eyes Jongin* panggil ABY aja daripada thor :v**_


End file.
